


bruises on pretty pale skin

by salazarastark



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Han Solo, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Top Tobias Beckett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: How dare this boy survive while she didn’t? This is the boy that dropped the damned cargo that Val sacrificed her life for. It’s not right, and Tobias wants to do something about it though what he doesn’t know.





	bruises on pretty pale skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



Tobias glowers at his drink, swilling the liquid with one hand wrapped tight around the base of the drink and the other clinched around the end of the chair’s arm. Han sits across from him, and Tobias see the boy fidgeting in his peripheral. He knows Han wants to say something, some bullshit condolence about Val, but he also knows that the boy couldn’t make a word sound honest if his life depended on it. Chewbacca is somewhere else on this planet, doing what Tobias doesn’t know and he doesn’t give two fucks.

He hears someone laugh as they came into this bar. It’s not anything like Val’s. Too high, goes on too long. Her’s was more of a low chuckle, and then she would give him a soft grin, giving the laugh to him and it would just come booming out of him.

He can still see Han out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly he gets so angry that he sees red. How dare this boy survive while she didn’t? This is the boy that dropped the damned cargo that Val sacrificed her life for. It’s not right, and Tobias wants to do something about it though what he doesn’t know. If Val were still here, she’d just help him fuck out his anger, but she’s-

Oh, that gives him an idea.

He finds himself wanting to fuck all this out on Han so bad he can already see the bruises in that boy’s pretty pale skin.

Tobias downs the rest of his drink quickly, then slams it on the table, throwing down some credits on the table. He grabs Han by the jacket sleeve, pulling him out of his chair. He stumbles, barely managing to catch himself with a flat palm on the table and his knees just abouts hit the floor. The boy hisses, but Tobias doesn’t care, just gives his sleeve a jerk and pulls him outside.

He makes a beeline towards the ship, Han babbling on about something. Asking him what’s going on or some other bullshit. Tobias doesn’t care, and besides all he hears is a roaring in his ear. It only stops once he’s damn near thrown Han into the ship and closes the door behind him, leaving their breathing as the only sound Tobias hears.

“What’s - what’s going on?” Han asks nervously, tension clear in every part of his body. It’s clear the boy is looking for a way to bolt out of here, but he isn’t the only street rat around here and Tobias knows Han can’t escape this.

Tobias stalks towards him. He’s only an inch or two taller than the boy, but he knows how to make himself look bigger. “Chewbacca,” he says bluntly. “When’s he coming back?”

Han looks at him with fear in his eyes, and it goes straight to Tobias’s dick. Val had always been eager for sex, it had always been about the two of them enjoying the other’s power, but this?

This is all about what Tobias can make Han do.

The boy shakes his head. “I - I don’t know. I don’t think -”

He shuts up, like he just realized he might not want to say when’s the soonest help could arrive, but Tobias can tell. If Chewbacca were going to come back soon, Han would want Tobias to know.

The wookie’s out of his hair for the time being, and that means Tobias can _take_ Han. He reaches for the boy’s hair, pulls Han closer. He winces, but he doesn’t do anything else, and it makes Tobias think about what he knows about the boy and his past.

He tilts his head. “You’ve done this before.”

Han nods, and the poor boy looks like he’s about to cry. He pulls Han even closer. “Show me.”

He lets go of Han's hair, and Han slowly gets down on his knees. With unsteady fingers, he unlaces the front of Tobias's pants. Before he has them all the way done, he looks up at Tobias, eyes wide. Tobias knows what will happen if he pushes Han away and walks. Han will never say a word. He will never look Tobias in the eye, and he will make sure that he's never alone in the room with Tobias again.

But Tobias knows that Han will do that if he actually goes through with this, so he might as well.

He raises an eyebrow, and Han's shoulders slump, as he finishes unlacing. He pulls Tobias's cock free, and slowly enters it into his mouth.

Han's mouth is warm and soft, and Tobias groans at how good it is. But it's not as good as it could be. He forces himself further inside, and loves how Han chokes on his cock. He gives him a minute to adjust before he starts fucking his mouth with earnest. He knows Han isn't doing anything more than trying to breathe, but he doesn't care.

When he's close, he pulls out of Han's mouth, enjoying the boy's tearstained face for a brief moment. He’s looking at him, that delicious fear in his face. “Turn around,” Tobias says roughly. “Take off your pants.”

God, that devastation is so fucking good, but Han still doesn’t put up a fight at all. All he does is whimper as he follows Tobias's orders. He’s a good boy, gets on his knees without even being asked. Tobias kneels down behind, grabs Han’s hips roughly. He feels Han trembling beneath his hands. He leans forward to whisper in his ear, “Better prepare, boy. This is gonna hurt.”

With that, he shoves into Han, and for the first time that night, Han screams. It’s more like a wail really. He falls forward, ending up on his elbows, which has the added benefit of getting his ass higher up in the air.

It’s not pleasant for Tobias either. The boy might have done this before, but it’s clear that he hasn’t in a while, and the friction isn’t eased much by Han’s spit. But he loves how much pain is Han in more than he cares about that, so he fucks his way through the pain, until there’s enough blood. Han is whimpering and sniffling beneath him, shifting in pain and clawing at the floor. He just knows the boy is crying in his elbow, probably all ugly like with his face pressed into his arms and his eyes scutched up. The thought make Tobias groan as he speeds up, fucking into Han even deeper, holding onto his hips so tightly he already sees the bruises.

It’s when Han finally, _finally_ , breaks to say, “No,” when Tobias fucks him particularly roughly, that he comes. His vision whites out, and he moves in and out of Han throughout his orgasm. He pulls out of the boy, who collapses into a boneless heap on the ground.

Tobias looks at the boy in disgust as he puts himself to rights. “Get up,” he says, and without a word, Han obeys. He stands up on weak legs and uses his shaky hands to pull up his pants. His face is a face, all tears and snot, and he still hasn’t stop crying, though Tobias can see how hard he wants too. Without even thinking, Tobias grabs Han by the shoulders and kisses him. It’s fairly sweet, a simple closed mouth peck, but Tobias can feel how hard Han shakes at his mere touch. It’s thrilling, and Tobias were ten years younger, he might just have found it within himself for another round.

As it is, he’ll have to wait for later.

He walks towards his bed. He should go to bed, needs to rest and be ready to meet Vos in the morning. Behind him, he hears Han shuffle behind to his own bed. The boy didn’t even think about leaving the ship, going back to the bar, or finding Chewbacca. All he did was what Tobias did.

It makes him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
